


Struck "A" Chord

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Coming in Someone, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, Power Bottom Zayn, Riding, Slight Power Play, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have this like secret, massive obsession with Ziall. Judge me, whatever. I love the rare chance that I get to write them. </p><p>Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!</p><p>S/O to JoMouse, love you babe.</p><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Struck "A" Chord

**Author's Note:**

> I have this like secret, massive obsession with Ziall. Judge me, whatever. I love the rare chance that I get to write them. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to JoMouse, love you babe.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Wait, which one was A?" Zayn asked again with the guitar in his hand.

Niall reached around from behind and readjusted Zayn's fingers with light, soft touches into the position of the _A_ chord. He wormed his arm under Zayn's on the other side and strummed the guitar. "See? Easy."

"Easy for you," Zayn scoffed.

Niall smiled and kissed Zayn's cheek. "You'll learn."

"Only if you teach me," Zayn said and leaned back into Niall. He was sitting between Niall's legs on the floor in front of the couch. They were watching some romantic comedy on TV until Zayn begged for them to do something else.

Niall had picked up his guitar and started fiddling with the strings. Zayn loved watching Niall play; so in his element that he made Zayn want to play, too. So he asked to learn. Again. Zayn randomly asked Niall to teach him every so often. Niall would get through explaining frets and teach maybe two chords before Zayn would give up.

"I'll teach you whenever you want."

Zayn tilted his head back and kissed Niall's pink lips. "You always say that."

"I always mean it. You just don't want to learn."

Zayn nuzzled into Niall's neck and huffed. "Because it's hard."

"You're hard," Niall teased childishly.

"I wish," Zayn teased back.

Niall trailed his hand down from Zayn's side to his crotch. "We can make that wish come true."

Zayn chuckled and his eyes crinkled up like they do when he's genuinely amused. "Please, mate, don't tease."

"But where's the fun in that?" Niall asked and bit lightly on Zayn's jaw. Zayn abandoned the guitar on the couch and turned so he was straddling Niall's lap. Niall feigned surprise with a, "Oh, okay, then. We're serious now."

"As a heart attack," Zayn murmured and leaned in to take Niall's lips on his. Zayn molded them together before pressing his tongue to the seam of Niall's mouth. Niall opened with a sigh and Zayn licked into his lips and over his tongue.

Niall played with Zayn's tongue while Zayn worked on pushing Niall's pants down his legs. Niall lifted up and let Zayn pull them to his knees before his hand came back and found Niall's semi, giving it a few good rubs before taking him properly in his hand.

Niall let his head fall back on the couch and his eyes fall closed. "Zayn," Niall breathed. "Now who's teasing."

Zayn laughed and kissed right on Niall's Adam's apple. "You're just going to sit there and let me do as I please. I'll get you so hard, so hard that you're dripping. Then, when you're begging for me, I'll let you fuck me. And you won't come until I do." Zayn twisted his wrist and pulled hard on Niall's cock.

"Ugh, shit, Zayn. Yes, okay, yes."

Zayn went from kissing to nibbling on Niall's neck while he stripped himself of his trousers and pants. Niall's hands wandered the new uncovered skin with inquiring fingers. He traced the curve of Zayn's hip around to his bum and pulled him in closer. Zayn ground his hard on against Niall while he slid his hands up Niall's shirt. His fingers played across his chest and over his nipples until Niall was rocking into him and loosing little huffs of air.

Zayn's hands snapped to Niall's hips and held him still. "Behave."

Niall groaned and gripped Zayn's shirt in his palm. "You're kidding, right? How the hell am I supposed to sit still when you look like that on top of me?"

Zayn dug his blunt nails into the soft skin over Niall's slim hips. "If you have any plans of being inside me tonight, you'll sit there and be good."

Niall held Zayn's gaze in a challenge, but finally sighed and put his arms out besides his head on the couch and shrugged. "Do what you want."

Zayn smirked and licked over Niall's collar bones. He pulled his shirt over his blond hair and threw it behind him. Niall tugged at his hem and made a small urging sound until Zayn relented and let Niall take his shirt off. They both sat there, naked and hard, smiling at each other.

"You're very handsome," Zayn complimented.

Niall slid his hands up Zayn's sides to his chest. "Zayn, stop," he blushed.

Zayn kissed him, deep and long. "Never." He backed up and pulled Niall down by the legs so he was laying down on the floor. He crawled back up beside him and grabbed a pillow off the couch before tapping Niall's hip with a, "Lift up."

Niall complied with a smirk and Zayn pushed the pillow underneath him. Zayn straddled him again and leaned over to deliver one more sweet kiss before shoving two fingers in Niall's mouth. Niall made a surprised noise, but took them all the same. When his slender fingers were nice and wet he pulled them out and brought them around to his waiting hole.

Zayn's mouth fell open as he pushed one finger inside himself. Niall's hands flew to his ass and kneaded the soft flesh. Zayn moved his finger around and added another. A deep moan fell from his mouth as he pumped his fingers in and out. Niall stretched his hand and felt the edge of Zayn's rim being stretched around his digits.

Niall rubbed along the molded muscle and shifted slightly under Zayn. "I'm trying to be good here, Zee, but I need you so bad. So, please hurry up."

Zayn breathed a small, airy laugh and pulled his fingers out. He scoot down so he could bend over and take Niall into his mouth. Niall bucked up at the warmth, making Zayn growl and scratch over Niall's chest. Niall moaned and gripped the edge of the pillow below him to keep still. Zayn swirled his tongue and made sure to get Niall as slick as possible. When saliva was falling out of his mouth and back down Niall's hard prick, he pulled off and lined himself up. He and Niall shared a long moan as Zayn lowered down onto Niall's length.

Zayn rocked in little waves to get himself adjusted while he ran a rough hand slowly over himself. "Fuck, Nialler, I don't know how I take you every time."

"But you always do. Take me so well, Zee."

Zayn's tilted his hips up and lifted off Niall so only his tip was stretching Zayn's entrance. "Baby, I'd much rather do this than learn guitar."

Niall laughed and ran a hand down Zayn's thigh. "I'd be crazy to pick guitar lessons over this, Zayn." Zayn lowered down hard, skin hitting skin with a smack. The sounds of their bodies together only got louder as Zayn rode Niall recklessly, cock bouncing between his and Niall's stomach. Niall was twitching, but holding himself still. Soon, Niall was releasing broken moan after moan, begging Zayn to, "Let me move. Please. I need to fuck you."

Zayn just pushed his hands into Niall's sides harder and rode him faster. Zayn threw his head back and let himself be impaled on Niall's dick again and again until his stomach clenched and he told Niall, "Come with me."

Niall gasped and then yelled Zayn's name as he filled him with his seed. Zayn sat down hard and stayed there, moving in tiny circles, while he trailed light fingers along his cock. He let his chin fall to his chest as he came. Niall's chest was slick with white by the time Zayn pulled off him and fell next to him on the floor.

They both breathed hot, needy air into each other's space until Niall reached up to grab a shirt and wiped them off before he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to wrap it around them. Zayn tucked them in and pulled Niall close.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I swear, I'll start learning guitar."

Niall just hummed his agreement and kissed his temple. "Okay, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> So much Ziall fluff! Ugh i'm all blushy and happy :D
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
